


Mora Did Nothing Wrong

by orphan_account



Category: las lindas
Genre: Gen, webcomics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 18:58:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1398907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mora is perfect and everyone is jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mora Did Nothing Wrong

One day Miles went too far.

He had noticed that Mora had forgotten to lock the shower door and took the opportunity the gods had given him. And enraged Mora, pumped up from diddling herself to thoughts of Minos, punched him right in his smug face so hard that his flying body tore the bathroom door off its hinges. He and the door hit the wall beside the stairs with a limp thud. He did not get up.

"Damn it, Miles," said Mora, stomping out with a towel. "I've told you about this--Miles?"

Still he did not move.

The giant cow woman nudged him with her toe. His head rolled to the side, his eyes wide open in death.

"Miles!" shouted Sarah, leaping from around the corner. "There you are!" She frowned, confused when he did not answer. "Mora? What's wrong with Miles?"

"I--"stammered Mora. "It was an accident. I didn't mean to--"

"Oh my gosh," it seemed the young cat had finally realised something was wrong. "We got to call the ambulance. I think Miles might be sick!"

The authorities. No, Mora could not have that. No one could know she had just killed a man. "No!" she shouted as Sarah came near, pushing the girl back.

Sarah stumbled backwards, towards the stairs. She lost her balance, fell, and as her head made a sickening crunch against the floorboards Mora knew she had killed again.

"Sarah!" yelled Rachael, running in with Minos from the side room. "No! My baby, no why?!" She held her sister desperately but the soft gooiness of the back of Sarah's head said there was nothing that could be done for the child now. 

Minos stared up the stairs at Mora. It was obvious he knew what had happened. What would he do? "Minos," said Mora. "I--"

"Mora," replied Minos, shaking his head. "What have you done?"

"No it was an accident, I didn't mean to--" Mora's cries were ignored as Minos held Rachael back from trying to avenger her sister and probably also die horribly. He called for Taffy to phone the police as Mora begged him not to. They arrived in record time and hauled Mora away. Meanwhile Digit's house fell off its wallhook, broke and she died. No one noticed.

The trial was a sensation.

One by one Mora's friend were dragged out and needled by the prosecution into telling everyone all her dirty laundry. About her anger, her outbursts, her threats. Mora could not believe it, how could her employees and supposed friends do this to her? It had been an accident! Just an accident! Miles had deserved it, even and Sarah, well Sarah was always clumsy, wasn't she? Why did no one understand? 

Even Minos testified against her, and while he was on the stand he did not look at her once. That bastard. She dumped his ass with a letter from jail and cried all night about her pure maiden heart once again being broken.

The trial dragged on. Patches bought the farm out while no one was paying attention. Mora didn't care. She consoled herself with food, stealing her cellmate's gruel to fill the hole the traitorous Minos had left in her heart.

The final day of the trial came. The verdict was ready. 

But then the High Prime showed up!

 

“Mora is not guilty!” she said, snatching the verdict out of the jury’s hand. “She is a troubled child, yes, but she is full of potential, just like her farm is!”

“Actually!” shouted Alejandra from the back of the courtroom. “I just bought—“

Ambar ignored her and continued, “Mora has made mistakes in her life but she should not have her life thrown away because of it. I herby release her and give her this replacement for the poor deceased Digit.”

Quickly released and with her new robot ghost companion Digit 2: Electic Bugaboo, Mora set off right away to find Minos in the crowd, ignoring the nasty jealous looks the press corps and various court watchers gave her.

She spotted him talking to that skank Rachael. He held the vindictive bitch back long enough for Mora to talk to him. “Minos, I know we had a rough patch there, but you are totally the love of my life.”

Minos frowned and shook his head. “Mora, do you feel bad about what you did to Miles and Sarah?”

“You better feel bad you fucking bitch!” said Rachael but Minos continued holding her behind him. Mora ignored her petty insults.

“Feel bad?” asked Mora a little miffed. “But it was just an accident, Minos. I didn’t mean to.”

Minos closed his eyes, looking pained. “Mora, we can never be together. I cannot love someone who cares nothing for others. Did you even know Digit died until today?”

Mora shrugged. Behind her Digit 2 looked a little nervous.

“Fuck you, Minos!” shouted Mora and punched him in his face. She stormed out of the courtroom as the press took pictures of her. She hoped they got her good side.

She walked all the way back to the farm but was shocked at what she saw. The farm was gone! Alejandra stood with several guards in front of the new fence that surrounded the land. “This is my property now, Mora! You had best leave!”

“You bastards!” cried Mora. “You can’t have my land!”

“It is no longer your land,” countered Alejandra, producing a hand gun as her guards took out shot guns and semi-automatics. “And by law trespassers can be killed, so you had best back off, bitch.”

Mora charged and so her life ended in a hail of bullets.

The High Prime heard the news and vowed to take down Alejandra, regardless of what stand your ground laws may be on the books, but she had her own problems. 

Sarah, it turned out after a DNA test, was really the long lost last descendant of their ruling family. Someone leaked the news to the press and the populace went crazy.

‘High Prime Covers For Murderer Of True Ruler’ the headlines screamed. 

And thus the revolution began.

Centuries of prime/human tension simmered over, combined with a movement to destroy the High Prime system boiled over into a bloody and long civil war that reached every part of the planet. Few were spared tragedy but when the smoke cleared one person climbed the rubble as the planet’s new beloved and undisputed ruler.

The romantic reign of Idward had begun.


End file.
